


Not A Surprise

by Carry_your_heart



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_your_heart/pseuds/Carry_your_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble to get the feelings out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Surprise

She doesn't love you. You heard what she didn't say. But you're not surprised, it should've happened sooner. Cause who you'll ever love a monster like you.


End file.
